


Anything Could Happen

by dawningli



Category: Real Person Fiction, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Chinese Language, Gen, M/M, Shevine, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawningli/pseuds/dawningli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake left Nashville alone.<br/>Blake只身上路。有些家伙上了他的车，但只有一个人留了下来。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything Could Happen

**Author's Note:**

> 陈年烂梗慎。

 

 

Blake在动身出发前给自己弄了个文身。

针头刺在他皮肤上那一秒，他突然有点儿后悔他的草图太“草图”了。不过已经太晚了。

他还剩一把吉他，一辆开过五万英里的半新不旧的两箱车，半个箱子的衣服，零星几件牛仔衬衫，裤子——不重要。

Miranda很会保养车，也很会操持家务。他不知道自己怎么娶到这个好女人的，也不知道自己为什么会和她分开。

他确实搞不清，因为他真的很喜欢她。但他让她走了，而她也毫不犹豫地离开了。

现在Blake有一把吉他，一辆车，半箱衣服，还有个不知所云的文身。

 

他加满油，从Nashville出发。不知道去哪儿，总之最好是个大点儿的城市，足够大到淹没他。总比在狭小车厢里闷死自己要好。

而Blake觉得要是一路都没人搭车的话，他就会闷死了。

就算车厢里一直放着他最爱的音乐也一样。

 

他从Nashville出发后的第一个下午，有个穿着黑西装的男人拦车。Blake放慢速度。

“下午好。”男人慢条斯理地跟他问候。这让Blake有点儿不耐烦。

“搭车吗，伙计？”

“谢谢你。”

 

这男人自我介绍叫Carson Daly，打算去LA。好的，Blake想，LA够大。

Carson自称是个占卜师。Blake对这个故弄玄虚的职业没什么好感，虽然这家伙慈眉善目，但他依然对他没什么兴趣。不过Carson一直保持着友好和适度的沉默，这让Blake也渐渐放松下来。

“嘿。你会弹吉他吗？”第二天上午，Blake问。

Carson摇摇头。

Blake耸肩，有点失望。一个会唱歌的家伙会让他更开心点儿。

虽然他自己已经不再开口唱歌了，但他依然带着那把吉他。他忘了为什么。

 

他们在公路旁的一家快餐店吃饭。

Carson不知从哪儿掏出一盒塔罗牌。

“你这是干啥？”Blake咬着汉堡，看着Carson摆弄着手里那叠用旧的塔罗牌。

“告诉你了，我是个占卜师。”

“打算给我算一卦？哈，别费劲儿了。我不信那一套。”Blake说。

“只是玩玩。”Carson微笑着递过塔罗牌。Blake犹豫着伸出手。刚摸到了牌，Carson就把手收了回去。

“嘿！”他有点儿郁闷，“没你这么玩儿的，man。”

“你瞧瞧。”Carson翻过塔罗牌，塞到Blake手里。“抱歉，我得去一下洗手间。”

Blake定睛，才发现手里的每张牌上都写着“Lover”。

Carson没回来。Blake等了他一个小时。

 

Blake上车的时候觉得过去的一天像是做了个很长的梦。他又困又累，只得把电台调到放摇滚乐的频率，但仍然感到眼皮打架。

Miranda的声音在他耳边回响着。“Stay with me. Please.”

他很困，又很沮丧，摇滚乐刺耳的鼓点让他感到暴躁。地平线上西沉的太阳让他觉得疲倦不堪。

前面又有个人拦车，Blake毫不犹豫停了下来。

“你去LA吗，伙计？”对方的尖嗓子在他车窗外问。

“哦，天哪，太好了。你能来开车吗？我简直困得要死。”Blake说，眯着眼睛。

“嘿，别就这么睡着啊？”外面那人叫道，“我能开车，麻烦把门打开好吗？Blake？”

Blake最终打开了车门。

他打算问一下那家伙怎么知道他的名字的，但那之后他就陷入了睡眠。

 

一阵激烈的鼓点总算让Blake醒了过来。他试图睁开眼睛，被明亮的光线刺得整张脸皱了起来。不过不管怎么说，这觉很舒服，完全不像是在一辆正在行驶的旧车后座上睡了一晚上。

他迷迷糊糊在后座上动换了一下，结果被一个大刹车摔到了座位下面。

“该死！”他艰难地爬起来，总算意识到他莫名其妙地把自己车子的掌控权交给了别人。“你他妈谁？”

驾驶座探出一个脑袋，挂着神秘兮兮的笑容。

“总算醒了？”他说，“给你买了三明治。”

“谢谢，”Blake一屁股坐回后座上，“不过你是何方神圣？”

“我也去LA。”对方说， “我上车之前告诉你了呀。”后方车子按响了喇叭，惊得这男人只得转回头好好开车。

Blake盯着这个穿着破烂T-Shirt，手臂上爬满复杂纹身的瘦巴巴的家伙，握着手里的手机，按好了911，然而最终还是没拨出去。

无所谓。他也没什么可偷可抢的。虽然这事儿诡异透顶。

“你叫什么？”他问。

“Adam。”对方说。

Blake皱起眉头。Adam？Adam什么来着？

“喔。”

“怎么了？”

“没什么。只是——这名字挺常见。”

“Blake作为姓也很常见，伙计。”

“你到底他妈怎么知道我叫这个？”

“你的驾照上写着呢，Mr.Blake Shelton。我一定见过你对吧？你很眼熟。”Adam在前座兴奋地说着。Blake目瞪口呆。

“说话呀？”

“我在思考你的精神正不正常。”

Adam大笑起来。“绝对正常，Blake，我绝对正常。想太多的是你。不过既然你已经醒了，还是你来开车？交替开一定是个不错的主意。”

这才不是一个好开头。Blake想。通往LA之路大概会变得异常漫长。

 

广播重新换成了乡村乐，他舒服多了。相反，非要坐在副驾驶——而非像那个Carson一样安安分分坐在后座——的那个家伙看起来有点儿不舒服，似乎身上哪儿都痒。

“你是从哪个帮派里逃出来的吗？”Blake问他。

“当然不是。”Adam说，“我是个摇滚乐手。我走遍了美国，现在是时间回家了。”

“摇滚乐手。”

“不抽烟，不酗酒，不吸毒。OK？”Adam补充，有点儿暴躁。Blake发现这男人的好脾气随着时间流逝似乎也开始消失。这让他开始觉得有点意思。他不会无聊了。

“好，好。”他说，“我知道了，我知道了。你身上没行李？”

“我曾经有把吉他。”Adam说，“像你的那把一样好。我还有过乐队。但我们解散了。我们——就是日子到了，你懂吗？就是那样。分歧总在那儿，你只是试着去忽略它们，尽可能团结你的队伍。但是它总在那儿。”

是的，我知道。Blake想。

“所以，”Adam看向Blake，“你的吉他能借我弹吗？”

“没门儿。”Blake打趣，“我的吉他乡村乐专用。”

“嘿！”Adam抗议，“哪有这种说法！”

Blake又想了想。如果能让这家伙好好待在后座，而非像只热锅蚂蚁一样坐在他身边，也许前者对于他的心情还有帮助。

 

“所以，你有什么想听的吗？”Adam问，手指随意扫过几根弦。

“随你，别太激烈的就行。”Blake说，“摇滚总让我脑子爆炸。”

“你才不懂——”

“原谅我吧，伙计，我从Nashville来，好吗？”

“不，我是认真的，Blake。”Adam说，声音里的严肃惊到了Blake。“音乐这东西都是相通的。你当然能喜欢上摇滚。”

Blake觉得这话似曾相识。大概是Miranda。总是有人试图让他喜欢他不喜欢的东西，然而他总是做不到。虽然他不抗议，但他就是喜欢不起来。

这没办法，他想，人的性格总是那样。人总是和相似的人呆在一起。有相同的话题他们才享受，总是这样。有些事行不通，就是行不通。

他耸耸肩。对这个摇滚乐手的坚定信念他没什么可反驳的。这家伙喜欢，那么他就不会变。就这样。

“随便你怎么说。”

“行吧。算了。”Adam听起来有点儿沮丧。

“别这样，我想听听，Man。”Blake说，“不是打算弹给我听吗？”

“老子没兴致。”Adam把吉他往边上一撂。“睡一会儿。”

 

一路上Blake的脑子都因为刚才的对话飞转着。

过了好久才发现他不知道啥时候关掉了电台，车里除了后面那男人的呼吸声之外一片寂静。

Blake，莫名地，觉得这样也挺享受。

 

 

Adam的车技挺烂。Blake不知道他是怎么一路走遍美国的。

都靠搭车？天哪，那他居然还活着。

“不如你来给我弹首歌听听？既然你是个村乐爱好者。”Adam说，随意地把着方向盘。“让吉他落灰了可不好，路长着呢。”

Blake在副驾驶座上——他打算好好看着他的车子，不想让Adam弄坏了——摇了摇头。

“为什么不？”Adam问，“你带着吉他上路却不弹？简直是暴殄天物。”

“你要是把我的车子蹭出刮痕才叫暴殄天物。”Blake说。“没什么。我就是不想弹了，不再想了。”

Adam看起来疑惑得不行，简直到了惊恐的地步。

“你是个玩乡村乐的吗？到底是不是？你居然能放弃自己的吉他？”

“我没说过我是吧。”Blake说，声音像块木板一样干燥。

Adam叹口气，带着一种“这人没救了”的神情继续开车。

Blake看向窗外。密西西比的富饶平原在他眼前掠过。

某个旧时记忆占据了他的脑子。他开始轻声唱起一小段旋律，重复又重复。

只能记起一两句了，歌词他也忘了。——明明是他自己写的。

“天哪。”Adam说，“你唱歌了。”

Blake哼了一声。“谢谢你发现了我不是个哑巴。”

“不！”Adam辩解道，“我是说，我是说——你唱得很好。你的嗓音很赞，Man，真的。你真的不是个歌手？”

“停下，Adam。”Blake不耐烦地说，“我是谁跟你没有任何关系。你只是个搭车的，记得吗？我们认识还不到一天。”

“一天半。”

“好吧，一天半，无所谓。——总之别问那么多。”

“我可把我能说的都告诉你了。”Adam说，气恼地。“还是我看着像那种杀人狂？专门收集人们的人生故事？你真该看看你自己——居然还好意思说你是个乡村乐迷。你就不该拥有那把吉他——”

“闭嘴！”Blake吼道。“滚出我的车子！”

Adam一下子呆住了。他的手犹豫地握在方向盘上，半晌没动。他还盯着Blake，然而Blake双手抱头，并不看他。

“抱歉，Blake。我——我是个混蛋。我很抱歉。”他低声说，手掌轻轻碰触Blake紧绷的肩膀。“不该说这个。真的抱歉。”

Blake深深吸了口气。从Adam的手掌下挪开。

“我说了。闭上你的嘴，——继续开。”

Adam点点头。

 

Blake在后座睡了会儿，而Adam在逐渐降临的黑暗里平稳地开着车。他把广播调到乡村乐，但Blake完全没心情去听。他们有五六个小时没交谈。

“操！”Adam突然大叫一声。Blake从昏昏欲睡中惊醒过来。之后的瞬间，他几乎被一个急刹车从后座甩出挡风玻璃。还好他牢牢抱住了驾驶座，否则他肯定是这场事故里死得最惨的一个。

还好，似乎没出什么大事，车子没什么震感。不过轮胎大概需要换了，磨损恐怕很严重。

Adam把着方向盘，大喘着气，看起来被完完全全吓到了。

“嘿，没事了。”Blake拍拍他的肩膀。“你刚才看到什么了？——Adam？”

“一个——一个人。他躺在马路上。”Adam说，还在喘着粗气。“我刚才有点晃神了。我不知道有没有撞到他——希望没有。天哪……”

“你什么都没撞到。”Blake说，安抚地捏着他的肩膀。“这辆车的减震器不太好，如果撞到什么，先挂的很可能是我们。没事的。下车看看。”

地上倒着一个失去意识的矮胖黑人，身着一件红色皮衣，在深夜里还戴了一副巨大的墨镜，看起来有点儿凶神恶煞。不过他似乎只是失去意识，而身上没有外伤，这让Blake和Adam暂且放心了些。

“我们拿他怎么办？”Adam说。

“你觉得呢？带上车，去最近的医院？”Blake说着，直接拉起了这黑人的一条手臂。“过来帮把手。”

Adam走过来蹲下，看起来依然心有余悸。

 

他们把那黑人抬到后座，给他系上安全带。

“以他现在的姿势，我敢说他明天醒来的时候脖子一定很疼。”Adam在副驾驶座上闷闷地说。

“管他的。我们救了他一命。”Blake重新发动汽车，开上车道。

他们沉默了一会儿。乡村乐声还在他们周围萦绕。

“抱歉——”他们同时停下了。

“没事。是我该道歉。”Blake耸耸肩。“我不该发火。只是你——你没必要知道那么多。我在对未来没主意的时候不太喜欢思考过去。”

Adam低着头，似乎对他破洞牛仔裤上的脱落纤维产生了无比大的兴趣。Blake摇摇头，只得继续开车。

“我能问问那个吗？文身。”

Blake松了口气。

“没什么。心血来潮。想有个新开始吧，大概。”

“看起来有点儿像个榭寄生。”Adam说。

“啥？”Blake笑了，“才不是。那是鹿的蹄印。”

“你打猎？看起来说得通。”

“嗯。我们经常打猎，我和我妻子。”Blake顿了一下。“呃，前妻。”

Adam又沉默了一会儿。

“我很抱歉。”

“嘿，别再说抱歉了，Man。”

Adam看着他。“这挺让人难过的。我知道。”

“你知道？”Blake苦笑了一下。“你离过婚吗？”

“没。”Adam说。“我曾经有个爱人，但我不得不离开他。”

“我觉得这大概不一样。”Blake想了想，决定忽略那个“he”。

“大概吧。”Adam缩了缩。“我得睡一会儿。”

“行。”Blake准备关掉电台。

“没关系，放着吧。”Adam说，眼皮已经耷拉下来，紧紧闭上。

于是Blake让那音乐一直放着。他从后视镜看了看那个昏睡着的黑人，觉得这天过得实在太诡异了。

不，整趟旅程都很诡异。

 

那个黑人在第二天清晨醒了。

“我擦。我这是在哪儿？你们是谁？”

“哈！哈！”Adam大笑，已经恢复成了惯常的“老子最屌”表情。“你说话真像个说唱歌手，哥们儿！”

“我的确是个歌手啊！”黑人说，愤怒地摘下了自己的墨镜。Adam的眼睛一下睁得老大。

“你是Cee Lo。Cee Lo Green！”他大叫。“BLAKE！！这是Cee Lo Green！！瞧我们救了谁！！”

“啊哈，真是太好了。你觉得还好吗？”Blake干巴巴地笑了两声。“Adam，屁股放在座位上，否则你会成为后脑砸中挡风玻璃而死的第一人。”

Adam僵了一下。Blake有点儿疑惑。但Adam没给他太多时间发掘那点儿异常。

“我叫Adam！很高兴见到你。”他伸过手去跟Cee Lo握了一下。后者依然处在疑惑当中，顺从地和他握了握手。

“所以这家伙到底是谁？”Blake问。

“你不知道Goodie Mob？”Adam一拍大腿，“看不出来你这么村儿啊，伙计！”

“啊哈，多谢夸奖。”Blake无奈地说。“老子太土了。”

“你们有人能告诉我到底发生了什么事儿吗？”后座的Cee Lo看起来终于搞清了面前这两个人的情况，但显然完全不知道自己身上发生了什么。“我记得我刚结束一场演唱会，觉得胸口有点疼——然后我就在这儿了。”

Blake和Adam面面相觑。

“我们正在往最近的医院开，但还得要一会儿。你在后座上好好休息怎么样？”Blake说，“呃，Mr.Cee Lo Green。”

Cee Lo比他看起来还迷惑。他同意了。Blake看了看GPS。医院快到了。

“我得给你补课。”Adam在他旁边碎碎念着。Blake假装没听见。

 

那个金发护士看起来很脸熟。又一个脸熟的人。Blake不知道这是怎么回事。以前金发女郎看起来似乎都差不多。除了Miranda，大概。

——不该想了。

“先生？”女人又叫了他一遍。

“啊。”Blake猛地抬起头。“那位先生还好吗，女士？”

“他挺好。检查结果显示他没有任何问题，甚至可以说是完全健康。”金发女护士说，红唇翘起一个完美的弧度。她很漂亮，非常漂亮。Blake想。只是这妆有点儿太浓，作为一个护士。

“Christina！”Adam从等待室的另一头跑过来，“又见面了。”

“天哪！瞧这是谁！”那个金发女护士——现在是Christina了——睁大了眼睛，涂成大红的嘴唇惊讶地张成一个O形。

Adam满怀笑意地上前搂住她，把她抱起来转了一圈。Christina在他怀里大笑着，捶着他的胸口。

“我都忘了上次见面是什么时候了，亲爱的……你还好吗？”Christina捧住他的脸颊，在他脸上印了个唇印，看起来似乎快哭出来了。

哦，天哪，太好了。他们认识。除了他之外这里所有人都互相认识吗？

 “这儿就是咱们的最后一面啦。在这儿。”Adam柔声说，手依然停留在她的后背上，“后来我就四处游荡去了。”

“能再见到你真是太好了……真的，Adam，你都不知道我有多想你——”

Blake有点儿傻了。这——这一切都是什么情况？

他决定悄悄离开这儿。

“嘿，Blake！”Adam的声音绑住了他的脚踝。“这是Christina。打个招呼吧，兄弟。”

“嗨。”Blake说，勉强向Christina微笑着。

不知为什么，呆在一个金发女郎身边让他觉得愈发心碎了。尤其是在她和Adam似乎还是一对儿的情况下。

Christina似乎注意到了Blake的不适。

“我们说正题吧，男孩儿们。”她说，从Adam的怀抱里轻巧地滑出来，“Mr. Green一切都好，但是需要留院观察几天。他通知了家人和公司。你们会留在这儿陪他吗？”

Adam应该很希望留下，Blake想。

“抱歉，亲爱的，但是我们得赶路。”Adam先开口了。“既然我们的大明星一切都好，我觉得我们得赶快上路了。是吧，Blake？”

“是的。抱歉没法让你俩好好呆在一起啦。”Blake接过话头笑道。

Christina看起来很遗憾，然而她还是微笑着点点头，再次吻了Adam的面颊，然后过来拥抱Blake。Blake有点僵硬，不过他还是抱了抱她。

“希望你们一切都好。”她轻声在Blake耳边说，“Adam从来不让我知道他和谁在一起，这次他看起来很幸福。”

她把他当成了Adam的男友。

Blake只能微笑，回她一个亲吻礼作别。

 

现在他们又是两个人了。

Adam回到了后座上，抱着Blake的吉他昏昏欲睡。

Blake关掉了电台。

“嘿，Adam。”

“嗯？”Adam迷迷糊糊地哼了一声。

“你想弹弹吉他吗？”

“不想。”Adam又抱紧了吉他。“我可不想担负谋杀你的罪名——用摇滚乐让你脑子爆炸。”

“想弹就弹好了。反正你用那把吉他也制造不出多少噪音。”Blake说，大笑。

“这可是你说的啊，伙计！”Adam揍了他肩膀一拳。“你有拨片吗？”

“没带出来。”Blake撇嘴，“留在家里了。”

Blake提到“家”这个词似乎让Adam的笑容有点儿收敛。他一下又有点尴尬，低下头拨弄着琴弦。“那也没关系，我是说。——真的没关系的。那玩意儿不重要。”他又抬眼看向Blake。

Blake没说话。

于是Adam开始弹奏。意想不到地，曲子很轻柔。而且Blake意识到他似乎听过这首曲子。但他怎么都想不起来。

Adam轻声唱着。他有点儿哑的嗓音让Blake觉得通体舒畅，温柔的曲调也不让他感到刺耳。

Adam是个好歌手。他听起来如此迷人。Blake想着。

“还好吗？”Adam听起来很紧张。

Blake这才意识到曲子结束了。

“……太棒了。”他慢慢地说，“天哪——你是个优秀的歌手。你——没有公司给你发过唱片？我一定会买的。”

Adam的笑声从后座低低地传过来。

“我发过。刚才那首就是我们的歌。但你显然没听过。我们发过唱片。我们曾经红过，红遍美国，甚至整个地球。但总会过去。一个小细节搞错，砰，一切都完了。娱乐圈就是这样，你说呢？总是变换很快。”

“什么？”Blake感到不可思议。Adam简直可以做他的偶像。他很棒。“但我不知道？这太可笑了。——我是说我。我居然不知道你和你的乐队。那首歌叫什么？”

“已经不重要了。——我想说的是，你也很优秀，你知道的。”Adam说，手搭上他的肩膀。“你不该放弃你的吉他和你的音乐。”

“这——我们在讨论你。”

“不，我们在讨论你。”Adam说。他的手撤开了，而Blake感到那儿一阵空荡荡的。

他想试着问问Christina的事儿，然而Adam不再出声，似乎睡着了。他只能专心开车。

他开始回忆起自己抱着吉他唱歌的日子。——美好，不过总是蒙着层灰。

他不该带上吉他的。

 

 

第二天下午，Adam让车子追尾了。他坐在驾驶座上却没系安全带，那样的高速很容易让他送命，所以发现这点的时候，Blake差点气疯。

Adam宣称自己完全没事。然而Blake仍然一肚子气。

“告诉我你再也不会干这种会送命的蠢事了。”他在驾驶座上干巴巴地说。

Adam缩在副驾驶座上，显然懒得回答他的话。

“该死，Adam，跟我说话！”Blake说。随之而来的熟悉感让他有点陌生。

“我道歉了。而且我也没事。”Adam说。“我不知道你还想要什么。就脾气好点吧，好吗？”

这话反而更让Blake怒火中烧。

“我还得问问你昨天的事儿。”他攥紧方向盘。“你和Christina是不是一对儿？”

“什么？”Adam笑了，“你扯这个干嘛？这跟你有任何关系吗？”

“如果你们是，我现在就该调转车头送你回去。你好好跟你的小女友呆在一起，伙计。别毁了我的车。”这不是他想说的。

“需要人轮班开车的好像不是我吧，Shelton？”Adam反唇相讥。

Blake一个用力刹车，停在硬路肩上。Adam看起来无比疑惑，而且相当愤怒。

“干什么？打算在这儿就把我赶下去？”

Blake攥紧拳头。他想揍Adam，用尽全部力气，——揍他的脸，亲吻他。

不。什么玩意儿？亲他？

亲吻他。潜意识对Blake说。

_否则再也没有机会了。_

“想揍我？我倒想看看你的拳头到底多——”

Adam脸上重重挨了一拳。

紧接着贴上Adam脸颊的是Blake的嘴唇，同样用力，带着奇怪的，他自己都不懂的渴求。Blake愣住了，被他身体的自主决定吓了一跳。

Adam似乎反应得很快。他捧住Blake的脸，手指摩挲着他的胡渣，把自己的嘴唇贴到Blake的嘴唇上。

这似乎是个不带感情的吻，Blake只觉得很疼，然而他仍然没法停下这个横冲直撞带着血腥味儿的亲吻。

Adam喘着粗气把他拉近。他用舌头轻轻舔了一下Blake冒血的嘴唇。

紧接着一切都不一样了。

Blake不知道自己怎么做到的，但他现在正把Adam牢牢压在后座的靠垫上饥渴地亲吻。吉他在某个时间点已经被他扔到前座。

他感觉一辈子都没接过吻。太过头了。这太过头了。Adam的舌头在他嘴里，那把性感的嗓子发出的低沉呻吟在他们的口腔里回响。他的手往下滑，滑到Adam腰上，把他拉得更近。而后者的手臂缠上他的脖子，托住他的后脑，让这个吻更深入湿滑。

Blake费尽力气才把自己从这个亲吻里挣脱出来，让手从Adam的腰上离开。Adam看着他，眼神迷茫，带着奇怪的悲伤。这让Blake又想用力亲吻他，去掉他那些情绪，让他眼睛里除了他什么都不剩。

Adam苦笑一声，擦擦自己的嘴。

“别用那种害怕的表情看着我。没什么。你只是换了种方式揍我。”

Blake想道歉。但他所有声音都卡在喉咙里。

Adam看着他。

“时间不多了，Blake。我们快到LA了。”

“是的。”他终于能说话了。

“ 你不用道歉。给我唱首歌怎么样？”Adam说。“就当我们互相原谅。如果你不希望这事儿发生，我们就当没发生过。等这些都结束，我们该去哪儿去哪儿。这样行吗？”

什么？

Blake想不通。

他想起Miranda。他曾经的家，他身后的一切，以及他将要面临的未知命运。

 “——好。”他最终回答。

 

 

日落时分，他们停在一个斜坡的顶端。车子并不多。

“我不知道你想听什么。”Blake坐在车前盖上说，给他的吉他调音。“我真的许久没唱了。自从——我不记得。”

Adam坐在他身边看着他，显然不打算回答。

“好吧。我准备唱了，OK？”他说。“既然我们快分道扬镳了。”

Adam笑了。“本来就是这么打算的，Shelton。虽说我俩殊途同归。”

Blake点点头。

他拨动琴弦。一把吉他显得有点儿单薄，但他觉得没关系。他弹起《Home》的前奏。

他自己曾经写歌，但他也翻唱过这一首。这时候唱它有点讽刺，然而这是目前他脑子里唯一的歌。他一直在驶离他的家，然而现在他却得唱“我想回家”。

是的。他想回家，他渴望归宿，虽然他实际上正放逐自己。

然而他一直被不知名的力量拽着往前走，拖离Nashville。他脑子里的断片太多，以至于他无法理解身边人的行为。还有一开始出现的那个占卜师。他想说什么？

Blake想着那一叠Lover牌。

他到底身在何处？

他觉得自己的嘴唇似乎给胶水黏住了。但Adam依然等着。

也许他能想起点什么。Blake想。

他终于唱出第一句。

 

_Miranda_ _。他爱Miranda_ _。他是她的未婚夫了。_

_Cee Lo_ _，Christina_ _，他和Adam_ _。The Voice_ _。_

_这一切不该发生。_

_“好的，如果你不希望这事儿发生，我们就当没发生过。——最后给我唱首歌吧。等这些都结束，我们该去哪儿去哪儿。这样行吗？”_

_他们最后一次开车出去喝酒。车祸。他听不见自己在说什么，但他依然在说。_

_“该死。该死。跟我说话！Adam_ _！Adam_ _！”_

_然而Adam_ _不再动了。_

_一个小细节搞错，砰，一切都完了。_

_Blake_ _的吉他从此封存。_

_“Stay with me._ _”Miranda_ _对他说。他听不见。_

_娱乐圈就是这样，你说呢？总是变换很快。_

_Cee Lo_ _在那之后的二十年去世，演唱会后突发心脏病，毫无征兆。_

_Christina_ _也走了。更平静，在医院里，陪伴的人不多，Blake_ _是其中一个。_

_他也将离开人世了。_

_Adam_ _的墓地。墓地……在LA_ _。_

_他得去那儿。_

但他已经无法动弹了。

 

Blake结束了最后一个和弦。

Adam目不转睛看着他。

“嘿，我们快到了。”他笑着，凑过来，抚摸着Blake的后颈。“我告诉过你我们殊途同归。”

Blake感觉自己视线一片模糊。他能做的只是抓住Adam的手，把他拉进自己的怀里。感觉像是过了一辈子。

不——就是一辈子。

当他终于能够放开Adam的时候。

“你在我的幻觉里真温柔，Mr. Adam Levine。”

“谢谢提醒。我知道我是个混蛋。”Adam亲吻他。“抱歉离开这么久。现在我们可以回家了。一起。”

 

前面还有一段路要开。但也不长了。

Blake不知道接下来会发生什么事。一切都可能发生。

管他呢？Adam会带他回家。

一切都将结束，又将重新开始。

 

车门重新关上，他们驶下缓坡。

落日缓缓而下。

 

_哔————————————_

_end_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!  
> 谢谢你们能看到这里！  
> 看在我是个脑残的份上原谅我吧QWQ【跪地
> 
> 12.13 大改。


End file.
